A Patient in Need of Dr Grey and Dr Riggs
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: This story is based on the latest episode and the 13x19 spoilers. It's a Merthan fanfic, so if you don't like that, don't read it xD I don't want to give to many details in the summary since it contains 13x19 spoilers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Finally, we got Merthan scenes again! I'm so happy. :D Anyways, I felt a bit inspired after watching the episode last night, so here goes! SPOILER ALERT: Based on minor 13x19 spoilers! Enjoy! ;)**

Meredith was on her way to the chief's office. Bailey had paged her to meet here there, Meredith had no idea what this was about. She opened the door and found Bailey and Riggs there. What was Riggs doing there?

"What's going on Bailey?" Meredith asked and sat down.

"Dr. Grey" Riggs greeted with his charming smile.

"Riggs"

"The reason I called you two here is because I've an adventure for you." Bailey was clearly trying to make something, they didn't want to do, seem interesting.

"Go on" Riggs said.

"I need the two of you to go San Francisco on Monday to treat a patient of mine."

"Why can't you go?"

"Well, I couldn't have done it by myself, because I need someone from Cardio as well. Dr. Pierce has an important surgery on Monday, so you're going Dr. Riggs. I must stay here, so I need you Dr. Grey to replace me over there. Can I trust you with this? This is a dear friend of mine."

"I'm in, are you?" Riggs asked Meredith. This was obviously a reference to the fact that she hadn't called him yet about what they had talked about.

"Yes, of course Bailey."

"Great thank you! Now go back to your job." Bailey really didn't waste any time.

They left the office.

"Want to grab some lunch before going back to work or do you have something urgent to do?" Riggs asked in a colleague kind of way.

"I can squeeze a quick lunch in my schedule." Meredith replied and they went to the cafeteria.

Lately they had more real conversations, before Nathan had confronted her with his feelings, their conversions had literary only been flirting, excluding the conversations about their deceased partners. Now they talked more about everyday life, and he was very good to hide his impatient for an answer from Meredith about their relationship.

"I'll have to ask someone to babysit my children."

"You've a full house of babysitters. Pierce, Shepherd, Karev."

"Well yeah, but Maggie has that surgery and you never know if Shepherd and Karev might move back with Owen and Jo. Their actions are unpredictable. On the other hand, they all want to be the favorite uncle or aunt."

"It'll probably all work out."

"Probably. Did you hear about Arizona and Minnick?" Meredith asked.

"No I haven't."

"Apparently, Webber caught them kissing, so I guess Arizona is on team Minnick now."

"Really? That must have been weird, since Arizona and Webber have been buddies for a long time."

"I know, right?"

They continued talking and went back to work.

Meredith's shift ended and she went home. Maggie was the only one there.

"Maggie I need to talk to you." She said and sat down next to Maggie.

"This sounds serious."

"It is, just promise me you won't hate me?"

"What wrong Mer?" Maggie was getting worried.

"Promise?"

"Yes, of course, you're my sister."

"Ok, here we go…" Meredith hesitated with the truth "…do you remember when you told me that you liked Nathan?"

"Yes, it was at Amelia's wedding." Maggie was wondering why Meredith was bringing this up now. "…and do you remember that fight we had before the wedding?"

"Yeah"

"Well, just keep in mind, that I was happy that we had made up and didn't want to start another fight."

"Where are you going with this?" Maggie asked curiously.

"I'm just going to say it; Nathan and I slept together before the wedding."

"WHAT?" Maggie was clearly not expecting this.

"We were fighting after a surgery and before I knew it we were in my car and well, doing it."

"Are you kidding Meredith?" She couldn't believe it.

"When you told me at the wedding that you liked him I decided that it was never going to happen again, and it hasn't." Meredith was trying to make things better.

"Seriously? You let me ask him out without telling me that you had already been there?"

"I'm really sorry Maggie."

"That's why he said no?"

"Yes. Please forgive me"

"How could you do this to me Mer?"

"I didn't think it would ever be more than a one night stand between us, so I thought it was easier to just forget about it."

"And how's that going?" She said with a really annoyed voice

"I've been turning him down almost daily for a couple of months now." Meredith admitted.

"For my sake? Why didn't you just tell me you had slept with him when I told you I liked him? I wouldn't go after a guy that had already been with my sister?" Maggie was wondering why Meredith made everything so dramatic and complicated.

"Because I didn't want to start another fight after we had just made up."

"I can't believe this." She was sitting there not knowing what to do.

"I swear Maggie it was only that night, and you have to understand that this was before I knew you liked him."

"But you lied"

"I'm sorry" Meredith didn't know what else to say.

"Do you like each other?"

"He told me a couple of weeks ago, that he was in if I was in."

"Are you?"

"I don't know." Ok, that was another lie.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Maggie was really confused about this whole thing.

"Bailey is sending Nathan and I to San Francisco to threat a patient on Monday."

"And you're afraid something will happen?"

"Kind of."

"I am mad at you for not telling me right away, I'll probably get over it, but right now I'm mad and disappointed."

"I understand, take the time you need. I should have told you the truth."

They talked for hours, but then finally went to bed.

Monday came around, Meredith and Nathan went to San Francisco and everything went smoothly. The surgery was very successful. By Wednesday they were on their way home again.

They were sitting on the plane. Nathan had fallen asleep. Meredith was just staring at him and appreciating having him in her life. She realized that she really was in this. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She gently intertwined their hands and placed her head on his shoulder. He woke up by her movements and just smiled when he opened his eyes, he didn't say anything, just closed his eyes again.

"Are you awake Nathan?" She asked

"Yes"

"If we weren't on a plane, I would call you now."

"Really?" He asked and continued "What are you saying Meredith?"

"I'm in Nathan, you win I like you… a lot actually."

She lifted her head and faced him.

"You've no idea how happy that makes me." He said as his free hand pulled her head closer and placed a sweet meaningful kiss on her lips. Their lips separated, and they just stared into each other's eyes, and said in unison; "I haven't felt like this about anyone since Derek/Megan."

He pulled her in for a second kiss, and they sat there quietly enjoying each other's presence the rest of the way home.

 **AN: So yeah, since we know that they'll go a plane in 13x19 I just decided to come with a story that included this. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First I want to thank you for reviews/follows/favorites! Second; I'm not a good writer or have had any training, I was just so tired of not finding many Merthan fanfics, so I started writing them. I just write whatever I imagine could happen based on previous episodes/scenes. I guess you guys do that as well, like now most of you are thinking "What and how is Meredith gonna reply?" and then you play various scenarios in your mind. I encourage you to write a scenario you like and upload it so that everyone else can enjoy your fanfiction. You don't have to be a professional writer to do it, just write what ever scenario you think will happen or want to happen. SIMPLE! :D My plan was that this should be a oneshot, because I didn't know where to take the story, but I also wanted to encourage all you beautiful Merthan shippers to write fanfics, and I thought it would be too mean to not include a chapter with my message.**

Meredith and Riggs were waiting for their luggage at the airport.

"Mer?" Riggs asked

"Yes?" She replied

"What are we going to do about Maggie?"

"I took care of that before we left." Meredith said and faced him, he looked really curious. "She will be alright. Maybe just not rub it in her face at first?"

"Rub what? The good thing?" Nathan teased her for calling him a good thing.

"Don't flatter yourself, she's over you."

"Ouch, that hurts." He joked

"But she's really mad at me for not stopping her before she asked you out." Meredith said and continued; "by the way, do you really want your sis-in-law to have a crush on you?"

"Not when you say it like that."

They got their luggage and left the baggage claim hand in hand.

"I know this is a long shot, considdering you haven't seen your kids in a couple of days, but do you..." Nathan started before he got interupted by Zola.

"Mommy!" She said as she was running towards them. Meredith instantly let go of Riggs hand.

"Hi sweety, what are you doing here?" Meredith said as she pulled her in for a hug and kisses.

"I came with Aunt Amelia" Zola replied and asked "who's that?" pointing at Riggs.

"I'm Nathan, you must be Zola. I'm a doctor like your mom." Riggs introduced himself as he kneeled, so that he was in Zola's eyeheight.

"Are you a stomach doctor like mom?"

"No, I'm a heart doctor like your aunt Maggie." Riggs replied.

Amelia approached at the same moment and judging by her smile she knew.

"Welcome back" said and hugged Meredith. "I don't know about you, but I think that is adorable." Amelia whispered while looking at Zola and Nathan.

"Shut up. A warning would've been nice." Meredith replied.

"Zola and I just thought it would be a nice surprise, didn't we Zo?" as she let go of Meredith.

"Yes!" Zola replied all excited.

Nathan got back on his feet, and Amelia greeted him "Welcome back Riggs".

"Thanks Sheperd" He said, clearly a bit uncomfortable and/or embarressed.

"Want a ride home?" Amelia asked Riggs.

"No thanks, I think I'll just hail a cab, but I can give you a hand with the luggage before I go." Although everyone knew it was unnessescary.

Amelia sat in the car, Meredith was securing Zola in her seat, and Riggs took care of the luggage. Meredith walked over to Riggs behind the car, out of Zola's eyesight.

"Thanks for everything." Meredith said.

"I'll call you later, ok?" He said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Sounds good." Meredith said and got into the car.

 **AN: Remember to make your contribution to the fanfic world! ;)**


End file.
